Miss Miley Stewart
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: Like She Never Left.Old Title.Miss Miley Stewart, you left us for Hannah Montana. Now you come back, trying to ruin my life, cuz ur no longer in it. You can't come back and expect everything to be the same. I loved you, but obviously you loved fame more
1. She's Back

I don't know if any of you remember, or even ever read my FF Fallin' For You, yeh, well remember how i said I wouldn't be writing a sequal for that anytime soon, well I guess I lied. Now you don't have to read Fallin' For You before you read this, cuz in a way, it's its own story, it is set a few weeks after Fallin' For You ended, and mentions a few of the chapters at some point ( twice in this chappie) but does not revolve around it, it revolves around a whole different scenario. It's a moliver, and unlike Fallin' For You, i will consider adding a Lilly pairing if you guys want, not Loliver tho. And last but not least, I know i hate disclaimers, constantly complain about them, and think they're useless and a complete wast of time, but once and only once, in this story will i put one.

Disclaimer (blech): I do not own Hannah Montana, Oliver, Lilly, Miley, or any of the refrenced episodes in this chappie (It's a mannequin's world, Oops! I meddled again, Sleepwalk this way) I do however own the chapters of Fallin' For You that are refrenced in this story, and Darlene, and Mark Garner (as far as I know)

* * *

She's Back

Lilly and I laughed as we turned the corner, Darlene's arm linked with mine, recollecting old memories of our old friend and my old flame, Miss Miley Stewart. We laughed at the time Miley and I danced along for hours to our singing dog and cat sweaters. Or the time Miley came in a chicken suit to get Becca and I back together, and the bunny who stole her money song. My favourite memory of her though, not that I would tell Darlene, was either between the time I gave her the orange shuffle and we shared a very passionate kiss (which was right before we finally got together) or the night at the beach when I first asked her out. She was gone now though, and none of that mattered anymore, Darlene and graduating High School are my top priorities now.

In fact, sometimes I hate her, Miley I mean. I've mentioned it to Lilly a few times, but she always tells me it wasn't her fault. How could she leave us, after promising us we would always stick together, and promising me we'd someday get married, even if that was a bit far-fetched thought for a relationship that was very rocky to begin with. How could she put Hannah's career before her friends, the love of her life, leave to New York to work with Mark Garner, the number one music producer. Atleast at the beginning she would call us, and email, and at least when that stopped Hannah would send us secret signals during interviews and such, but when that stopped, she was officially gone.

Then, a year after, I met Darlene, a bubbly redhead, with Hazel eyes, and a killer smile. And so for the past two years, we've been dating. Lilly never liked her, not that she'd ever let her know, Lilly was still stuck on what she called " Moliver". Darlene, from what I know, didn't have a problem with Lilly, but she was never too happy with Lilly or I, or anybody, talking about Miley.

"Omigosh, how many times have you guys repeated these stories, like a hundred?" She rolled her eyes. Lilly scowled, muttering B under her breath. "She's our best friend, and we miss her, I think we have a right to, thank you very much." Lilly shot back "Plus, today is the anniversary of the day she left." Lilly's face softened, she never quite got over the fact Miley left, sometimes when I come over, I look through the space in her door and see her crying, holding a picture of Miley, her and I.

"And a year from now we can officially proclaim this day the anniversary of the day I came back"

* * *

That was a poor poor cliffie, as I'm sure you all know who said that last sentence, if you don't then I'd be very worried about you...I need ATLEAST 5 reviews for next chappie, and I have a poll for you... PLEASE VOTE

Would you like Lilly to have a love interest:

Yes or No?


	2. Owned!

First time I do this but here it goes:

Replying to ur reviews:

LoveJenn: Thanks fr reviewing twice lol

Mileyandoliver: i was a bit worried about u there for a sec lol, 2 bad no one voted gonna hav eto do it again, butill ask who u guys want Lilly to be with after u vote, if most ppl vote yes!

iheartdisney128: lol, sry, but I had to do it!

malfoysgirl101: I love that song to, it's on my iPod, sadly, Olly didn't put it there for me like the way he did for Miley :'(

* * *

__

Last Time on "Like She never Left" 

_"And a year from now we can officialy proclaim this day the anniversary of the day I came back"_

* * *

Owned!!

I spun around, Lilly and Darlene did the same. Before me stood a curvy brunette with green/blue eyes, and a radiant smile. Lilly ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her, and crying in to her shoulder. No matter how much I sometimes hated her, I always thought I would do the same when she came back, but I didn't. I just froze there, with Darlene, who stared at her with icy dagger in her eyes. Though, as soon as Lilly let go, Miley smiled at her, then turned to me. "Well look at you Smokin' Oken! My my, you were hot before, but now… you're a vision" I could say the same about her! She walked up to me, Darlene still giving her the evil eye. I half expected her to plant one on me, but instead she hugged me, holding me close, whispering in my ear over and over "I'm sorry". I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. It was like, all my hate for her slipped away, all she needed to say was sorry. I never wanted to let go of her, afraid if I did, she might leave me again.

"Ahem" Darlene coughed, Miley let go of me. Suddenly when I looked at Darlene, she didn't look half as beautiful as I always thought her to be. Her straight red hair, plain next to Miley's bouncy brunette curls. Her hazel eyes, dull next to Miley's green/blue almost gray ones. Her killer smile, not so killer next to Miley's sparkling smile.

Darlene reached out her hand for Miley to shake "Hi, I'm Darlene, I've heard SO much about you" Miley raised an eyebrow, and looked at Darlene's hand, making it clear she heard nothing about her. Darlene, getting the point, cocked her head to the side, and said, "I'm Oliver's girlfriend" Miley's head shot up! She raised **both **eyebrows, widened her eyes, and gaped. She looked from Darlene, to the hand, from Lilly, to me, and back at Darlene. Then, she put on her fakest smile, and said "That's funny, I've heard nothing of you"

* * *

Darlene got owned!! Lol! That wasn't my original ending though, my original idea was for Miley to yes put on her fakest smile, but then shake her hand, and say "So nice to meet you" But I liked this version better. Which do u like better, Miley being the bigger person, or Darlene getting OWNED. Oh and another poll, vote this time! Pls! 

Poll:

Do u want lilly to have a love interest?

Yes or No?


	3. Hating Her

I warn u, this chappie is short!

* * *

Hating Her

Lilly and I pursed our lips, trying to hide our laughter, but we weren't very successful. I don't know what was funnier, what Miley said, or Darlene's face. She looked like a pug, her nose scrunched up, lips pursed, and eyes squinting. I know I'm her boyfriend but still, she practically set herself up for that one.

At this point I stopped, but Lilly, had let herself go. She was rolling on the floor, banging her fists. "Lilly not **that** funny" I said. Lilly tried to reply in between laughs "I…know…it's just… face…look at her face…pug"

I shook my head, as we ALL tried to ignore Lilly. "Not a single thing, not one detail, not even my name" Now it was Miley's turn to shake her head. Now I was a bit angry, Miley was going to make me lose my girlfriend. All the hate I had for her seeped right back in.

I have a life now Miss Miley Stewart, I have a new GF. You just left us for Hannah Montana, who said we wanted or needed you back. I never went a day without think of you, neither of us did. But you left us! What gives you the right to lose me my girlfriend, you can't just come back and expect everything to be the same.

" Well how could I tell you anything about her, you stopped contacting us, remember that Miss Miley!"

Lilly stopped, and stood up "It wasn't her fault Oliver, life got busy" I spun around to face Lilly " To busy to for her friends" Miley's gorgues eyes filled up with tears, I felt bad, but tried to ignore it. I took Darlene's hand, and walked away with her.

* * *

:,( Don't forget 5 reviews, if u dont know what to say, u can tell me ur opinion on one or more of these questions 

1. Is Oliver right at the begininng of this chappie, did Darlene practically set herself up for that one last chappie?

2.Is Lilly a nut...or is it just me?

3. Wat wud u have been laughing at if u were there, Miley's comment, or Darlene's face, or wud u not be laughing at all.?

4.Do u think Oliver actually hates Miley for almost breaking he and Darlene up, or do u think it's something else?

5. Who do u feel bad for, Darlene, because she found out oliver never told Miley about her? Oliver, because Miley almost lost him his girlfriend? Lilly, cuz she needs serious help, lol jk, cuz she's prolly gonna be stuck in the middle of Miley and Oliver? Or Miley, cuz Oliver (love of her life) blew up at her? Or one of them but for a different reason. Or do u just feel bad for none of them?

* * *

Ok bout the poll tho, Lilly's gonna have a love interest, but i don't want u to vote on who yet, so just start thinking bout it, an dill ask next chappie! 


	4. Sticky Glue

Miley and I sat on my couch at home watching Full House reruns. She whimpered every so often, but tried not to cry. How could Oliver snap at her? Well, maybe he did have a right to, maybe she was wrong to do what she did, but Oliver was her's first.

"Miley it's ok, he's just a stupid jerk" I said, she shook her head. "That's not it Lilly, I don't care that he snapped at me, I care that he's right. How could I try to break him and Darlene up. Maybe I should back off, and let them be." Miley rested her head on my shoulder. I jerked it away, and stormed to the door, opening it, the turning around to confront her.

" No Miley, she's not right for him! You are! I don't care if you, and him, can't see it, I can! Doliver is a stupid name!! Moliver is just perfect!!" Miley sent me a sympathetic smile, and whispered "Lilly?" I shook my head "Don't! Why Miley? Why leave, when everything, just started to go well? When everything was perfect? How could you leave him!? He needed you Miley!! He missed you so much!!" And with that I slammed the door, and collapsed outside on my bench, and let the tears fall.

"Was it him who needed me, was it him who missed me so much? Or was it you?" I looked up, Miley stood in front of me. She was right, I always used him as an excuse, but it was me who needed her, and missed her. "I had no one to tell my deepest darkest secrets to, no one to get me involved in their hair brained schemes, I didn't have my best friend" She sat beside me, and I lay my head on her shoulder "Sure, there was Oliver, but he was a boy, I couldn't tell **him** my secrets. You know, when you and Oliver were dating, before you left, everyone would always ask me, doesn't it suck to be the third wheel? I'd have no idea what they were talking about. Nothing in the world made me happier then seeing the two of you together, my two bestest amigos. How could I be a third wheel? I was your sticky glue, that's what I always thought myself of. When Oliver had no clue what to get you for valentine's day, I took him out shopping to get you the perfect gift. We shopped, and ate, and talked about things we never imagined we could talk about, but we could, because of Moliver. When Oliver wanted to take you to a skateboarding competition, and you hadn't a clue about skating, you came to me. It was I, who spent all day teaching you the basics, and all night watching competitions on the TV with you. I got you interested in a sport we both thought you'd never be interested in, all because of Moliver. I need to be the ham in between the sandwich, the thing that keeps you together, I need to be your sticky glue. That's why I hate Darlene."

"I'm so sorry Lilly, so so sorry" Miley stood up and walked back inside, we both needed time alone.


End file.
